Saving The helpless by:Hope Rose
by TheBestOfHope
Summary: Rory and Ethand have both had there share of bullies but ever since they started dating it has gotten even worse they can take it though. But nothing can prepare them for what happens next. This is mainly a Rory/Ethan a little bit of Benny/Erica. (Sarah is all alone she is included in the story but isn't to importuned


p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Saving the helpless/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"By:Hope Rose Mauch/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"This is a My babysitters a Vampire fanfiction. It's a Ethan/Rory lemon and a tad bit of a Benny/Erica. (Sarah is all alone sorry) There is going to be some bad language in this and bullying. Okay actually its some extreme bullying in this and you may get a little cult feeling in this which is what I'm going for./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ethan's P.O.V./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"He grabbed my hand as we walked across the road towards my house. It had officialy been a year since Rory and I started dating and we are going strong. I blushed as he grabbed my upper arm. Rory lifts up my head with one hand./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I love you, Ethan," Rory says with passion in his eyes./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I love you, too," I reply with a shy look on my face./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I try to push his hand away but he pushes my face towards him and passionitly and kisses me. As our mouths mingle i allow him access to my mouth as our tongues fight for dominance. Him being the alpha male wins. He grabs the back of my head and pushes his lips against mine harder making a small moan crawl out of my mouth./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Rory's P.O.V./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I let my hand slowly crawl down the seer's chest as i stroke his developing 4 pack. Oh god is that sexy. I slowly lower my hand down to his dick. I grab it and he moans in surprise. He is so fucking sexy. Its amazing how innocent he can look even when he is making out with me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I feel a hand with a strong grip on my arm as the hand rips me from Ethan. I turn around to see 10 to 15 jocks who all look very angry./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What are you doing," i ask./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Shouldn't i be asking you that fag?" said the jock who was currently gripping my arm tightly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Let go of my arm," i reply with anger laced with a little bit of fear. I could take 5 jocks maybe even 6 but not 15 at once. I try to back away from him but his grip was really tight./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ethan. RUN." i yell as Ethan turns away from me ready to run until 3 jocks run in front of him blocking his way. I knew we were screwed but i couldn't do anything due to there now being 3 different jocks holding on to me just to be sure that i didn't get away from them./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""LET HIM GO." i scream wildly trying to get away from them but there grips were iron tight./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Shut the fuck up faggot," one of the jocks say as he punches me smack square in the mouth. I cry out in pain but that pain didn't even compare to what i felt as one of the jocks pulls out a knife to jock grabs the hair on the back of my head forcing me to watch what they did next/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ethan's P.O.V./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"A look of sadness fell on my face as one of the jocks punched Rory in the mouth. What douches. I coward away as the jocks attention turns to me. One jocks who's name i think was Jacob. Jacob turns away from me for a second as another jock hands him a brown bag that has some sort of stick object inside it. It then struck me. That's a knife. He is going to fucking cut me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Yay! End of chapter one i really Hope you guys like it i worked on it for like 3 hours! I tried my best! I hope to get a least 1 review! Please tell me if you like it!/span/p 


End file.
